1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a method of manufacturing the same, particularly, to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device having a memory cell section and a peripheral circuit section and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a flash memory, which is a nonvolatile memory, includes a memory cell section and a peripheral circuit section arranged around the memory section. The memory cell section includes a cell transistor constituting a memory cell. The cell transistor is of a laminated gate structure including a floating gate and a control gate. On the other hand, the peripheral circuit section includes various delay circuits required for the control of the memory cell section and a high voltage stabilizing circuit for the writing/erasing of information. It follows that a cell transistor constituting the memory cell and a transistor constituting the peripheral circuit are formed within the chip.
In recent years, the manufacturing technology of the semiconductor device has achieved a drastic progress, and the element is being miniaturized rapidly. Also, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost, serious demands are being directed to the improvement in the efficiency of the manufacturing process. Under the circumstances, it is intended to improve the efficiency of the manufacturing process by manufacturing the flash memory by using a manufacturing process substantially equal to that for manufacturing the cell transistor and the transistor in the peripheral circuit. Since the peripheral circuit of the flash memory is manufactured by the manufacturing process substantially equal to that for manufacturing a memory cell array of the laminated gate structure, the transistor of the peripheral circuit also has a laminated gate structure.
FIG. 21A is a plan view showing a transistor constituting the peripheral circuit of the conventional flash memory, and FIG. 21B is a cross sectional view along the line XXIB-XXIB shown in FIG. 21A.
As shown in FIG. 21B, an element isolating region 16 of an STI (Shallow Trench Isolation) structure for separating an element region 10 is formed in a semiconductor substrate 11. Then, a gate insulating film 12 is formed on the surface of the semiconductor substrate 11. A first conductive layer 13 is deposited on the gate insulating film 12, and a second conductive layer 18 is deposited on the first conductive layer 13. An insulating film 20 is deposited on the second conductive layer 18, and a third conductive layer 21 is deposited on the insulating layer 20. Then, the first and second conductive layers 13 and 18 are selectively removed so as to form a gate electrode G of a laminated gate structure. Further, the third conductive layer 21 and the insulating film 20 are selectively removed, followed by depositing an insulating film 22 on the entire surface and subsequently removing selectively the insulating film 20. As a result, formed is a contact hole exposing a part of the surface of the second conductive layer 18. The contact hole thus formed is filled with a conductive layer so as to form a contact 23 connected to the second conductive layer 18.
In the conventional a thin gate described above, a mask deviation caused by the shortening of lithography step, required is a fringe (allowance) on the element isolating region 16 of the opposite gate. As a result, each of the edge portions of the gate electrode G in the width direction of the gate electrode G is rendered larger by a distance B than the width of the element region 10, as shown in FIG. 21A. Since the distance between the elements is increased by at least twice the distance B noted above, i.e., B×2, it was difficult to diminish the chip area so that it was difficult to diminish the peripheral circuit section.
As described above, in the conventional flash memory, it was difficult to manufacture simultaneously the memory cell section and the peripheral circuit section by using substantially the same process while diminishing the chip area.